Left Me Like a Scar
by The Innocent Little Human
Summary: She left him for 8 long years. She has an abusive boyfriend. She finds the one she truly loves getting married in 2 months. All because the gods are toying with her mind. Rated T Chapter 5: A Drive By to Annabeth's
1. I Get An Unexpected Message

**Percy**

She left me without a single word. No note, no Iris message. Nothing. No one could find her. We all searched find and wide. Here at camp, at her favorite buildings, in California. Her dad got mad at me. Blamed it all on me. So did Athena. But surely, her own mother would know where she was. Apollo wouldn't tell us. There was something fishy about that. Poseidon told me to forget about her. So did Sally, my own mother, who told to go rescue Annabeth when she was kidnapped. But how could I? Two years of us being together (Not to forget about fighting alongside each other since we were 12) and she just leaves me. Just like that.

I think you all know who she is, what she looks like, what's she's like inside. Head Counsellor of the Athena Cabin; Architect of Mount Olympus; Daughter of Athena. She has golden, blonde, princess curls; a cap that makes her invisible when worn; tall; stormy gray eyes; an athletic build. She's extremely intelligent, analysing every second; creating plans from the top of her head; she contains pride, being feared in battle.

But she left me here. Then, when I was eighteen, and now at twenty-six and as faar as I'm concerned, she's not coming back. Life has gone a little better without her, I guess. I mean, I got a job, a beautiful nice fiancée (We're getting married in a couple of months. I must say I'm excited!) and most of the monsters have practically left me alone. I'm surprised I haven't died yet after all the bull fighting and Titan smashing. I guess this is what you get for fighting your entire teenage life. Thank the gods.

So on the 8th of June I walked up the steps to the place I worked, the MUSIC (Marines Under Seas Ink Company). Don't bother asking why the name sounds so ridiculous. My father, Poseidon made the name up for me to start up a business. I'm sure he meant well, as he even forced clients to go to my company for sea problems, and I'm grateful for that. Now I'm one of the richest men in New York thanks to Poseidon (Not to forget the most well known).

My two personal assistance, Jamie Yule and Poppy Waterbanks, sat away typing for me in front of my office. They were both very hard workers: organizing presentations, writing up letters and so forth when I'm not there to do it. They fetch my emails, manage my schedule. They're the best workers I've had and I'm grateful for them.

"Morning!" I greeted cheerfully at my assistants, who were furiously typing away on their Apple products.

"Hello." They mumbled back.

"Late as usual, Percy. Don't you know what time it is?" Poppy asked playfully. I swear sometimes Poppy can act like another mom to me, asking me those sorts of questions. She has chestnut brown hair with bright green eyes. She wears black plastic glasses that sit on her nose, her bangs neatly falling to her side.

"I'm the boss, I'm allowed to do whatever I want." I shot back.

Then there was Jamie. He has reddy-brown tousled hair. His eyes are blue. He looks like a typical high-school jock but I promise you this, he's not. He's the nicest guy I've ever met outside camp. Who's mortal, that is.

Opening the door to my office, Jamie shouted "You got an email. You're not going to like it."

I groaned. I hated it when Jamie said that. Those type's of emails always made me miserable for the rest of the day. It was either about a closed off deal or offers being pushed away. Then money would be lost for my company. Gods, I despised them.

I sat down in my mahogany-colored desk chair **(AN: When I encounter the word "Mahogany", I always think of Effie Trinket on the train to the Capitol) **and switched on my laptop. I scanned through the emails and-

Oh. Only one.

I doubled-clicked on it and a video popped up.

"_A powerful god has come to greet you,_

_with bad news, some bad, bad news!"_

The video played, in a scary, majestic voice. The only person I could think of writing that must have been Tyson. Sure, his grammar has improved since the last 8 years but not tremendously. The video-poem continued.

_"Go to the restrooms,_

_and decide your fate!"_

Then in a normal voice:

_"Please use a golden drachma too."_

The video ended. I sighed and slumped on my chair. Right, well into the men's room I go. I grabbed a drachma from one of the drawers of the desk and headed out of the office.

"It was really bad wasn't it?" Jamie asked painfully.

Time for the Mist I think.

I snapped my fingers. "I don't know why you said it was bad, I thought it was great news."

I have to say, my Mist trick has improved a lot since I left camp. Chiron had finally taught me how to manipulate the Mist on mortals when needed. Now was a perfect example.

Jamie shook his head. "Er... yeah it was great news. Sorry boss, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't call me boss." I scowled. I already get that from Blackjack.

As soon as I got into the restrooms, I said. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I chucked the coin into the rainbow, wrong timing I know, "Show me-"

The picture went straight into the underwater palace, where my dad was admiring his Trident.

"Father?"

"Hm?" Poseidon looked up. "Oh hello my boy!"

"Hi dad." I said informally.

He looked up as if lightning was going to struck. "Ok listen up. I've only got a short time before one of Athena's owls comes to get me. Anyway just brace yourself. Don't do anything rash ok? Love you son."

Poseidon spoke so fast, I didn't really catch what he was saying.

"Wait, dad! What do you mean embrace yourself?" I asked nervously but it was too late. The Iris message had cut off.

What did my dad mean? Was there something big going to happen?

I told myself to calm down. There was no need to panic. As long as I was in mortal's eyes, I'd be fine.

I continued the rest of work as usual as I possibly could. Poppy and Jamie knew something was going on but they wouldn't be able to figure it out- especially if it's about gods and stuff.

Last time Poseidon said "brace yourself" to me was when Thalia came back from being a tree. It was a complete surprise, I guess, so this time round, it should be ok.

* * *

**Ok, so this is my new story. Was the first chapter ok? or should I just not bother? Please tell me what you think! Another thing, do you want Percy's fiancée to be Rachel, another mortal, Calypso? Do you want her to be a complete bitch, or really sweet and understanding? **

**Please tell me by reviewing or just PM me. I don't mind which!**

**So... what's Percy going to find out? **

**Find out in up-coming chapters to come...**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	2. I Enjoy My Starbucks Experience

**Percy**

She stroked my head gently, in a soothing rhythmic pattern. With my eyes closed, I smiled and grabbed her hands. I kissed her palms and she giggled. Then I blew a raspberry at her hands.

"Percy, you're so immature!" She said jokingly, smacking my head at the process. I finally opened my eyes and saw my fiancée looking straight into my green eyes.

I held her in my arms, like I was never letting go.

I met her in a library, a placed I thought I was never going to go when I was at camp. I needed to find a book, like I was really going to read the book *roll eyes*, for my classes at college. I squinted painfully at each section of the library, walking around aimlessly just to find the word "Marines." It took a long time: my dyslexia worsened, the more I looked and my ADHD wasn't helping either. I just wanted to find the god damn book!

As I angrily stormed past shelves of books, I saw a girl, the same age as me, struggling to reach a book at was at the very top shelf. Feeling sorry for her, I decided to grab the book for her.

I walked up and I could see the book she was going for. She was so close to getting it, yet so far, and so I took the book out.

"Erm, sorry but I was going to borrow that one." She told me, annoyed.

I smiled. "Oh I know. I was getting it for you. I saw you struggling so I thought I'd help."

Her name is Evie Sky Gillingham. I didn't like her when I first encountered her. She has icy blue eyes and light brown hair. But the thing is, her eyes are so icy blue, that they may as well be gray. Her hair is curly like a princess' just like _hers_. You know who I'm talking about? The book I took out for Evie was about constructions of buildings. A book that _she _would read. And don't forget I met Evie the same year, when _she _left. It was a painful and hard year for me.

The only difference betweeen them is the personality. Evie was not a stubborn person and she was not as clever as Anna-

She wasn't a prideful person, Evie was modest. She's kind and thoughtful and extremely loving. She cares for others and when her friends (or even me) are upset, she does everything to cheer them up again.

Evie is one of the best people I have ever met.

And she also makes it easier to forget about Annabeth Chase.

**Page Break**

Evie got up from bed, leaving me in it. The bed was suddenly cold and I huddled the duvet on me.

"Come on Sleepy Head, it's time to get up." She ordered. Seeing as I wouldn't get up, Evie blackmailed me. "I you don't get up now, I won't make you a scrambled eggs on toast."

I shot out and ran straight to the bathroom where Evie was heading.

"Hey! I was going in there." She muffled from behind the door.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to make breakfast." I answered.

I heard her sigh and little taps faded away.

I popped into the shower and all my troubles went away...

...

...

...

"Hey! I thought you were going to make breakfast!" I complained, when I got out of the shower and saw Evie not cooking my breakfast.

"Well since it's your day off, I thought we'd eat at Starbucks. Just for today. And maybe visit your mother and Paul." Evie suggested. She was good at making day plans for the both of us. I never got bored of them.

"Ok."

Then it was Evie's turn to have a shower. As I waited for my fiancée to get ready, I went to the closet to pick out my clothes for the day. I quickly put on a t-shirt and some jeans, not really deciding what to wear. Then Evie's phone rang loudly.

I picked it up and it was from Grover. You remember about demigods having moblie phones? That they attract monsters it used? Yeah, well they still apply for me, the 26 year old Percy. I guess work telephones are ok but not personal phones. That's a big no no.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Percy? Oh thank the gods it's you. He-he you know how bad I am at lying..." Grover said nervously. I was starting to get worried. Grover hadn't lied in a while, so obviously he still wasn't good at it. "Percy, um, just don't go to work to day ok? Everything will be fine if you don't go..."

"I'm not going to work today. I got a day off." I replied slowly. Something was going on. Something bad. Maybe this was what Poseidon wanted me to brace myself for.

"Ahhh good!" Grover's voice went an octave higher, which I would have found funny if his tone of voice wasn't so serious.

"But I am going to Starbucks to have breakfast." I finished off.

"WHAT? No Percy. Just don't go ok? Please. Just don't. It will be a life or death situation if you step one foot out of your apartment.!" Grover said scarily.

"If you tell me what's going on, I won't go out. I promise."

"C-can't!" My goat friend stuttered. "Please. I beg you, don't. Go. Out."

"Grover." I started to get annoyed. "Just spit it out!"

From the background, I could hear Juniper saying, _"__Don't tell him Grover. Let him be ignorant!"_

"Er... " Grover voice was still an octave higher, "Ok bye!"

The line went dead.

"Damn you Grover." I muttered.

"Is something wrong?"

I jumped.

It was only Evie talking to me, but she scared the lights out of me. I mean, she wouldn't do any harm, but from what Grover had been saying, I had every right to be scared.

"Nothing." I said, putting a brave smile on my face. "Let's go."

**Page Break**

We decided to walk there, seeing as it wasn't far. Evie enjoyed exercize, especially walking, so I do what she wanted. We held hand-in hand, enjoying each other's company and the scenery around us. We were just reaching the last block until I saw her.

Now I knew what Grover meant.

I stopped dead at my tracks. My heart stopped beating for a second. My couldn't breathe either. The air got stuck at my throat.

The image horrified me and it just got worse, like I was watching a horror movie. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think.

_Percy? Percy? _

Instantly I ran, dragging a confused fiancée with me.

**Page Break**

I couldn't believe it, all this time and now it comes.

I opened the door to Starbucks and we went straight in. As soon as I could see a free seat, I sat down. My head made my eyes swim across my surroundings. I shook my head and my sight was clear again.

Evie took my hand. "Percy are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital? Percy listen to me! Stop scaring me. What's wrong?"

Her voice was quivering, about to cry. She was worried about me. I was scaring her. I couldn't let that happen.

"Nothing's wrong. I promise." I tried to reassure her.

I lied. Of course there was something that was wrong. I just never told her. I didn't want to remember, Evie made me forget. I needed to get over it and Evie was there. She helped me and maybe she'll help me now. But not when's she's worried about me.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" I teasingly said weakly. I tried for a smile.

Her icy blue eyes narrowed, whether or not to go along with my joke. Evie finally got up and said. "What would you like?"

Not really wanting much, I answered. "Just hash browns and a glass of water please."

She left and I put my hands on my head.

Memories flooded in me, the ones that I most wanted to get rid of. They made me groan, made me panic, made me confused. _How could she? _I thought.

A couple of minutes later, Evie came back with both our breakfasts. I ate like a pig with the hash browns. Hot, yet delicious, they calmed my ADHD that was acting up. It was like I was in battle again, my ADHD helping through every strike and kill. But they hash browns did it. They made me feel better.

"Are you ok now?" she asked.

Evie's phone was in her hand like she was ready to call 911.

"I'm ok. Put your phone down. You won't need it." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She seemed to calm down a bit after that.

In the corner of my eyes, the door swung open. A man and a women stepped through. The man had dirty blonde hair, spiked neatly out in all directions. **(AN: Like Cato in the Hunger games movie)** His muscles were showing, implying that he must have worked out everyday. He looked like a guy who could have been a High School Quarterback and a Jock.

He must have seen me looking at the the girl next to him, who was smiling like she had just seen the light.

"Percy!" Evie said.

I turned around, annoyed. "What?"

She gaped at me like she couldn't believe what I just said. "Stop looking at her! You already have a girlfriend."

"So?" I just turned right back round and I saw it again.

He held her hand at first, just like before, and then kissed her, just like before. They did this long enough before I could say, "Back off my girlfriend! Go get your own!" But of course she wasn't. He'd think I'm strange for saying that. Just looking at them both broke my heart and pain built in my chest. She was passionately kissing him back as if it was going to be their last kiss before the end of the world. Her hand crawled up to his hair and his hands stroked down her back.

_Brace myself. Don't do anything rash._

I turned to sit on my seat properly. Evie looked mad and she had every right to be. I must have looked liked I was checking another girl from the distance but I wasn't. She had it all wrong.

"Having fun checking out other girls?" My fiancée said sarcastically. "Go on. Why don't you just snog her face off! She blonde and pretty, just like a typical Californian girl."

I clutched my chest and hissed through my teeth in pain. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Evie blurted. She continued to rant on but I couldn't hear. The pain was growing on me. I closed my eyes and grabbed my water. I aimlessly searched for the glass, as my eyes were closed, and someone shoved the drink into my hand. I opened my eyes and concentrated. Grasping the water hard, my knuckles went white.

I stared and stared at my drink, power seeping through me. I was gaining strength again and I had a gut feeling that something was going to happen. It was not going to be a good thing.

It was coming...

The glass exploded into little tiny pieces in my hand, water and shards showering me. The shatter vibrated so loudly that, all the costumers and worker looked towards me in surprise. I gapped at the broken things on my lap, thinking how I did that. Since I was in college, I hadn't really had the chance to manipulate the water (trying not to expose myself) and now it just suddenly came today. Maybe my powers just needed a little attention for once. Well, it certainly made a show.

My hands were heavily bleeding, spilling onto my pants. It was strange, surely the water should have healed them when the water fell.

Then, I saw a flicker of change, my hands were pretty much healed. So the water did do it's work-and the mist.

Everyone in Starbucks crowded round me. They were asking me if I were ok. Evie, on the other hand, put her two hands on my face and shook it. Like that was going to "heal" my hands.

"Percy? Are you ok?"" Evie asked in alarm. "Someone call 911!"

"Evie, stop skaing my head. You're giving me a headache."

Her hands were ripped away from my face and was replaced by some other women's hands. They were warm and soft and a weirdly familiar. I didn't want this person to let go.

An ambrosia square was placed forcefully in my mouth. I swallowed unexpectedly and instantly felt more like myself. It tasted like my mother's chocolate chip cookies and then I saw them.

Standing in front of me was a women, who was roughly the same age as me, with golden blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She looked straight into my eyes as if looking at my soul, eyes full of fear and concern.

I had to brace myself.

Because it was her.

The one who I tried to forget.

Who left me all those years ago.

Who Grover warned me about.

She has finally come back.

The women in front of me was Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**And now applaud me for my awesomeness! Therefore you should review. HINT HINT!**

**I bet my buttons you didn't expect that, did you? Did ya!**

**Haha, Sorry for the cliff hanger but I think it was more than suitable to end it there. I don't really know why I brought Annabeth so early, but I'm sure you guys wanted her back soon right? I also added Percy's and Evie's relationship there, I just wanted you to know how Percy felt about her. But will there ever be a Percabeth? I don't know. I do have a lot of tricks up my sleeve so you'll have to wait. And does Annabeth have a boyfriend? Yeah she sure does! You saw him earlier (in your mind)**

**pjofan: thank you!**

**3 words FAB. U. Lous: You have just now met Percy's fiancée!**

**Thank you to those who wanted what type of person Percy's fiancée was. I have decided!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	3. Nothing Better Than A Little Chat

**Annabeth**

Never have I missed so much than those sea green eyes staring before me. To know that he was there in my hands with such worry and desperation, it made my cold heart warm and melt. Nothing felt more real than seeing him use his powers like that with such rapid ability but the one thing that annoyed me most was the girl he came in with to Starbucks, hand-in-hand and running like he was running away from a monster. The monster like me.

I caught his eyes earlier on the streets of New York. I didn't want him to see it. It wasn't really what it was suppose to be, me holding hands with Taylor. His eyes were confused at first, then realization. What made it worst, Taylor kissed me. I was so startled, I couldn't really move. All I was thinking was Percy. What was he thinking now? Has he forgotten me? How has he been for the past- what? 6, seven, eight years? No- it couldn't have been that long has it?

As soon as Taylor's lips came off mine, my gray eyes searched for Percy's. Except he was no longer where he was standing. He must have went somewhere.

I wanted to cry, yearning for Percy's strong arms and his warmth that made me feel so safe from so many years ago-

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Since when did I miss Percy? Not once did I think about him after I left. It was as if I had nothing to lose when I was thinking about moving to England. Funny that, I can't even remember _why _I moved out of the country.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" My boyfriend, Taylor, asked.

Concern flashed across Taylor's face, that was extremely fake. I frowned at him in annoyance. Like he really cared about me. Frowning was a dangerous move because Taylor suddenly gave me a _'If looks could kill' _expression.

I should have left him long ago but something always held me back. However, there was a feeling inside me that was expecting more. But Taylor was dangerous- he was easily jealous in his selfish ways, he always lied often and he was infamous at our uni campus back in England for doing stupid things. People have warned me about Taylor-even my lecturers in my Architecture course. And also from workers at work... and so forth.

I closed my eyes to calm my brain. _Time to think about Taylor later. _I thought to myself.

I feigned a smile. "No, there's nothing. Shall we go to Starbucks?"

**Page Break**

Never in a million years would I have done this in front of Taylor. I was stupid enough to do so- not the type of thing I would do in this type of situation. I steer cleared from other boys at uni and at work, but this was a different matter altogether.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked the grown man in front of me. Percy stared at me uneasily, probably still deciding what to say.

"Is that really you, or am I hallucinating?" Percy whispered the silly question.

I laughed joyousness, finally letting go of his face. I knew Percy was going to be ok after putting the square in his mouth. I just had to play a part for the audience. I'm no demi-god. *Cough*

Not wanting to anger Taylor more, I went back to my seat. I felt instantly better after seeing Percy but I was waiting for the shouting to happen. Maybe I shouldn't have helped Percy. Gods, I didn't know what to do.

"Who was he?" Taylor stared straight in my eyes interrogating me.

"Just a friend." I said, trying not to look at his intense eyes. Taylor knew I was lying, or not telling him the whole truth -and to be honest, I was. Seeing as I never thought about Percy- not once- I obviously hadn't remembered. When he asked me about past boyfriends, I said I didn't have any. I don't know why, it just seems like I forgot. It frustrates me that I forgot about Percy. There's this nagging feeling someone is toying with my emotions that I couldn't shake off either!

Glaring at me with suspicion, Taylor drank his cup of coffee. I gulped hard, deciding not to say anything. I think I stepped over the line, no doubt he'll do something drastic. Now I'm scared for my own life.

* * *

Thanks to Grover, everyone knew I was finally back. Eight long years, they're either excited or mad at me. Have to admit, I'm not surprised. Some want to meet up with me, like Rachel and Thalia, especially one. Percy.

Grover gave me Percy's address, maybe when Percy left Starbucks before me.

So here I was in a rented apartment, standing nervously in front of a mirror, deciding whether or not I should put my hair up. My heart skipped twice as normal and I felt more paranoid then ever. Normally a daughter of Aphrodite would have to feel like this, and I felt like one now. It was growing on me that I felt bad for leaving everyone behind- family, camp and of my boyfriend (who is now my ex-boyfriend). It was why I didn't want to go and visit Percy.

_Don't be such a chicken. _I thought.

I made a decision just to keep my hair up as I usually would do- just so I could get my hair problems out of the way. I didn't care what I looked like now. It was only Percy.

Thank the gods Taylor had gone apartment hunting. I had a few hours to spare. If Taylor knew what I was doing, he would have stopped me.

I grabbed my keys and phone (I know I shouldn't have one but who cares?) and headed out. Walking in and out of people through crossing busy roads, I eventually got to Percy apartment. I stood at his door blankly after I escalated up the elevator. A shaky hand was about to knock but someone swung it open.

Then we stared at each other.

I knew it was stupid just to stare, because we saw each other earlier, but this time it was different. There was no public audience, and no Taylor. Just me and Percy. I began to relax.

"Hi Percy." I greeted bleakly.

Percy's Adam Apple went up and down again. "Hi Annabeth. Erm... would you like to come in?"

The door opened wider, a welcoming feeling invited. I took a slow step forward and gathered what I could see.

To the right was a sign on the door: WC. Opposite that, was a bathroom with a bathtub, sink and yet another toilet. Farther in, was the living room. The couch was tucked into the far corner; the television opposite. At the very end of the living sat two very large window, or sliding doors, that lead to the balcony. The skyline of Manhattan fitted the windows nicely Curtains draped down neatly in front of the sliding doors. There were tables and deck chairs in the balcony too.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We ate there everyday." Percy answered, trying not to smile.

I nodded. Next to the living room was a bedroom. The kitchen was 180 degrees from the Living Room. In the corner of the apartment was yet another bathroom. Everything was pretty modern and of course green.

"You have quite a nice apartment." I complimented.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly. "Do you wanna sit down...?"

To make things less awkward, I just sat down. I glanced at the New York skyline which I so dearly missed. A wave of memories came back to me, making me a little sad. So much I have left behind...

Percy sat down with me, our skin almost touching. We took in each other's company before Percy had to ask the stupid, painful question which I hoped to avoid. "Where have you been all these years?"

My gray eyes met his sea green ones. They were sad and hurt but also questioning. I sighed.

I tried to think of something smart, but none came. Instead, I said. "I-I don't know. I don't know what went in my mind to make me leave."

His body position was stiff, tense. "Did you leave because of me?"

"No!" I fumed. "What makes you think that?"

Leaning back on the couch, Percy closed his eyes as if attempting to dismiss a horrid memory. "It's... because when you left and no one knew where you'd gone, every blamed me for it. Thalia, Rachel, Malcolm, Clarisse, your dad, your step-mom, especially Athena."

I shiver went down my spine. I felt bad for him, for getting all the blame when it wasn't even his fault. "But it wasn't your-"

"I know it wasn't." Percy snapped. "And yet I did, because of you."

"I'm so sorry Percy." My throat tighten. Tears were about to fall down, however I kept it in.

Percy huffed. "Just- Don't cry Annabeth. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you..."

To be honest, I didn't keep hold of the tears. Normally I'm not a cry baby but they had to come out. I felt bad and I was disappointed in myself. What sort of person would do that? If I truly loved Percy in my last years at camp I wouldn't have left him for the world. I wished I didn't exist, I was a terrible person.

"No you're not."

"Not what?"

"A terrible person."

"Since when did you read my mind?" I asked.

Percy pulled a face. "You whispered it just now."

"Oh..." I said, feeling dense.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said that anyway." Percy wiped away the tears with his thumb. He pushed a fallen hair strand behind my ear and kept his hand where it was.

This gesture felt wrong.

"Who was that girl you were with in Starbucks?" I interrogated jealously.

He dropped his hand away. "My fiancée. Her name's Evie."

My jaw dropped. I should have known, I should have guessed. The over-reaction, the protectiveness from her body. The gasps and shrieks when she asked someone to call 911. Now thinking about it, I'm glad I pushed her away from Percy. He didn't exactly needed a shrieky person when he just combusted a glass of water spontaneously.

Envy filled my mind. Percy _cannot _have a girlfriend. Unless it's me of course.

"Since when?" I asked unwillingly.

"Collage."

Inside, I was shocked, surprised. In his younger years, it took him _forever _just to realize how much I liked him and how much he liked me, and here he was saying he met his fiancée in a library and roughly a couple month's later, they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

But I guess I wasn't the one to talk. I had my own boyfriend.

I bravely asked him more about his life. "Where did you meet her?"

Percy chuckled. "In a library."

My eyes widen. Since when did Percy go to libraries? Like most demigods, Percy had dyslexia. Even I have it, but it never stopped me from reading, but Percy? Most of the time he threw his school books and the floor in a massive heap because it took him 10 minutes to read the first line. I know, a slight exaggeration, but there we go.

"I needed to find a certain book which I didn't have, otherwise I would have failed my exam." Percy continued.

Before I could ask another question, he beat me to it, forcefully. "Enough about me, what have you been doing for the past 8 years?"

It was going to be an awkward life story, but I began anyway. I talked about struggling to find a place to stay in Bath, where the number 1 university for Architecture in England was. I explained the first day on campus, how lost I was with the actual map of the uni and how I forgot to cross the road. I chatted about meeting new friends, speaking about my life in America. I went on about the time where I got bonuses for doing well at work. I even worked for the Prime Minister on a Government project. That was one of my biggest achievement. The last thing I spoke about was Taylor. I told Percy when and how I met him. It was during my first couple of uni life days. We were the last students to come in and the only available two space were the ones at the front. We both sat there, taking in notes and eventually, our lecturer wanted us to be partners for the day. Me and Taylor really got to know each other; we had a few things in common. After that, we both found out that we stayed next to each other at our Accommodations in the halls. We fitted in with other friends but the two of us were the closest. Within almost a year of knowing each other, and a lot of persuading, we were finally dating.

Percy listened to every word I said. It must have pained him because of mine and Taylor's relationship. I got carried away, I didn't really think how it would affect Percy, yet I guess he tried to show no emotion. I got carried away so badly that I slipped out a few things that I was suppose to share.

"Sorry, what happened to him?" Percy frowned, bewildered.

I covered my mouth, wide eyes. I promised Taylor so many times that I wouldn't say and now I just did. "No, just forget what I said."

Percy watched me sceptically. "There's something you're not telling me."

I found it hard to lie smooth. I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to tell Taylor's secret to the boy who I used to love or just to keep my mouth shut and stay safe. I didn't particularly wanted more bruises forming...

Then again it was only Percy. The boy, who was now a man, who I could trust with all my heart, the one I heavily relied on. The one who told me his where his Achilles spot was when he wasn't supposed to.

Then I told him.

"Your boyfriend took drugs?" Percy shouted.

"Shh... keep your voice down, I don't want anyone else to hear!" I said worryingly. "Look, don't tell anyone I said this to you, you hear me?"

"Annabeth, you know better than that." Percy confronted.

Misery took over me. "I-I know, but I couldn't just leave him could I?"

"Does he still take them?"

"...Yes."

"Has he ever gone to rehab?"

"No..."

"He's a drug addict isn't he?"

"Maybe..."

I was dumbfounded. Back in England, I always kept to myself about my problems with Taylor. I had no one to turn to, no friend to lend me their shoulder to cry on. My friends from uni warned me about him otherwise I would lose them, if I chose him over my friends. I tried to get away from Taylor, especially when he changed over the summer, but he'd always threatened me in some way. I felt like a puppet, feeling controlled, not by myself, but by others. Talking to Percy was the first time I have finally let it all go.

"Just please, don't tell anyone ok? I promised I wouldn't share this to anyone." I pleaded.

Percy's eyes were full of disappointment, that my mind filled with shame.

"And you always told me not to befriend with mortals." Percy joked melancholy.

I hesitated. "I-I know I should have known better, but here's the thing: Whenever I try to get away, it's as if a force is pulling towards him again."

Percy frowned in confusion. Ugh, this was going to take a while.

"What I mean is- let's say I'm a puppet. Puppets get controlled by people right?" I explained as Percy nodded. "Now, imagine I am puppet number 1. Puppet number 1 is a girl, obviously, and puppet number two is a boy, representing Taylor my boyfriend. Number 1 doesn't like number 2 but because they are controlled by people, number 1 has been forced to love number 2. Now imagine the people represent the gods..."

The sea green eyed man stared back at me as if my mind had gone through the Labyrinth for too long. Then he started to realize what was happening.

"You're saying that you are being played by the gods?" Percy asked.

"Yes! That's what I have been trying to explain to you for the past two minutes!" I said, exasperated.

"But why?"

"I don't know. It's been my theory for the past three years. Whenever I tried splitting up up with Taylor, I just felt like I've being forced to love him and when I do, the cycle goes all over again; I love Taylor again and eventually I end up think about leaving him."

"Do you think Aphrodite is toying with your emotions?" Percy questioned. He rubbed his temples in total concentration. Poor boy, this must be a lot to take in.

"Hmm..." I thought hard. "Maybe. I don't know what she's trying to do to me, with-"

I stopped at my tracks.

"With what Annabeth?"

"With my emotions." I lied weakly. _Not yet Annabeth.__  
_

"I know, maybe we should confront her." Percy suggested.

I scoffed. "You know how much the gods hate being confronted."

Just then, the front door opened loudly.

"Percy?" A women's voice called from the hall.

Percy's head snapped toward the voice and got up.

"Coming!"

I followed Percy grudgingly, thinking whether or not I should be nice to Evie. Though she was Percy's fiancée, maybe I should be nice to her.

"Hi baby." Percy greeted. "Welcome home."

Then he kissed her deeply. Ok forget about being nice, I'll just be horrible. Sure, it wasn't exactly Evie's fault that they were going to get married soon, but Percy is still Percy and I'll admit, I still love him.

There we go, I said it.

I turned at an angle, away from the sickening love scene. It just reminded me of Percy and Rachel together, before she became the Oracle. Sure, she won't be able to love any men again, but Rachel and Percy? Still gives me nightmares.

"Oh dear gods! I'm so rude, Evie this is Annabeth, my-" Percy gulped. "My ex-girlfriend."

I saw her eyebrows raise! She looked at me like she was thinking "Barbie doll!" Well I'm sorry if I'm tanned and blonde!

Just as Percy wanted a 'thumbs up' approval from Evie, (Why did Percy even do that?) his fiancée wore a fake smile across her face. Looking straight to his eyes, Evie said seductively, "You never told me you had a girlfriend from the past."

While pouting her lips, Evie batted her eyes. Pathetic.

Inside, I rolled my eyes. Of course, being the brilliant me, I had a 'Be Horrible to Evie' plan right up my sleeve.

Lifting my right hand, I sneezed straight into it. Then I stuck it out in front of me, just me being polite.

"My full name is Annabeth Chase." I grinned as I introduced myself.

Finding no way out of this hand shake, Evie had no choice but to shake my hand in disgust. She quickly pulled away and wiped her right hand on Percy. Ew.

"Well I gotta go." I said in a smug voice. "I'll seen you around... Seaweed Brain."

**Page Break**

****It was nice to have a chat with Percy. He was pretty easy to talk to. Today was a pretty good day, spending almost five hours just chatting about various things.

But my great day had to be too good to be true.

As I opened the front door of me and Taylor's rented apartment, I saw a man standing in front of me. He had his arms crossed, a face ready to blow.

For only the gods knew how long, Taylor had been waiting for me-waiting to interrogate me. And it was going to end up him hitting me again.

* * *

**And that's chapter three...**

**So, what is Aphrodite up to? What will happen to Annabeth when she has to explain where she has been to Taylor? How will Taylor react? Does Percy really know what Evie is like? Will Annabeth ever be free from Taylor? AHHHH SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERED! **

**NikiD1233: I'm glad you do :)**

**3 words Fab. U. Lous: Thanks and I have updated!**

**curiosityisn'tcurious: It's nice to know that you will read until the end. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**mizzstargirl: really? You like her? I certainly don't!**

**ChildOfWisdom: I hope this chapter is good for you. Now you can scream more!**

**Anonymous: Hmmm... maybe I should change my Pen Name :) **

**ILike2Write: I should be revising too but I wanted to take the time to write instead. For my awesome readers! I like the word Anyway too and I love your Pen Name as well. It's nice and simple.**

**Radom Person: :) Thank you**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW! **

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	4. A Visit to Camp and Extraordinary Things

High above the Empire State building, were roads that climbed up the glorious mountain. Fires lit brightly on bronze braziers, dancing higher and higher. On many levels were small, big, tall, wide columned mansions, shining white and pure, in different shades of colours. In certain spots of Mount Olympus were different types of olives on olive trees- dark green, light green, reddy/brown ones and so many more- and gardens blooming with plants that no one could name in the mortal world. In a distance were open-air markets, busy with costumers and music played softly in a soft, wind chime way. It was peaceful on Mount Olympus and you'd think that nothing there would ruin that peace.

In the middle of the mountain, was a huge, Greek style temple- Huge columns standing tall and powerful, as if nothing could bring it down. Inside the temple was a gigantic throne room where majestic gods would sit on. Inside the throne room was a beautiful women glazing in front of her mirror on her seat. Her hair changed colors every so often and so did her eyes. Every deity, major and minor ones, envied her looks, but she couldn't help it. She spread love and she spread beauty. She loved being the goddess of love and beauty. It was the best job ever.

Storming in the throne room, just like her eyes, was another superior goddess, angry at the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Athena, goddess of wisdom and so many other wonderful things, did not like Aphrodite playing with her daughters emotions. Athena preferred where Annabeth was (away from the wretched boy) and Aphrodite was ruining her flawless plan. Athena should have known sooner. How could she have been so stupid? Of course the goddess of Love would do this sort of thing.

"What do you think you are playing at?" Athena asked, as the throne room shook mightily.

Aphrodite looked at the goddess in absolute honesty. "What am I doing?" She went back to her mirror, which was framed with golden doves.

"You know what!" Athena fumed. She stomped further in and a snowy white owl appeared at her shoulder, looking sternly at his surroundings.

Aphrodite sighed heavily. With a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers, she snapped them. Her mirror vanished. "I'm only doing my job. You know I do these sort of things to everyone-other gods and goddess, mortals, demi-gods, even certain monsters... Surely you should know that Athena. Being wise and everything..."

"Ugh! Stop this treacherous plan!" Athena wailed. "I want my daughter away from that boy-"

"Who is now a man!" The goddess of love defended. "They are both 26 years old, don't you think that's enough? _Long _enough should I say? You have kept my favourite couple apart for too long, it's time they are back together. Do you even know what Taylor is doing to the poor girl's beauty?"

Athena analyzed every word Aphrodite said. The love goddess was right of course, but Annabeth and Percy together? In Athena's mind, it was like two south pole magnets repelling. The thought was that maddening.

There was a reason why Athena kept them apart. His mind, his thoughts, his emotions. Disgusted, she had to do what she had to do.

"Another thing, it's against the ancient laws to interfere with mortals for such a long time." Aphrodite pointed out.

With doves flying behind her, the love goddess left, leaving Athena thinking hard.

* * *

**Annabeth**

When I think of home, I think of Camp. That's where I went to after being abused by my own boyfriend. I didn't know how I got there, my mind seemed to have wandered off to gods knows where and I'm glad it just went off by itself otherwise I would have cried. Because of the pain that had been conflicted on me: mentally, emotionally and physically. Calling Percy was no use, Taylor would have killed me more. Praying to my mother was pointless, she never answered me whenever I needed help. The only place I could clear my head from the mortal world was Camp Half Blood.

I laid there on my bunk of cabin 6, thinking about the campers stares as I walked through the Mess hall with my head held high. Prideful as always. As I thought he would, Chiron had welcomed me with open arms. You know how it is with Mr. D, he was, no surprise, disgusted. But I didn't mind- I ignored him as much I could. Chiron allowed me to sit with my fellow half siblings, who were edging their little heads to interrogate me. I answered them as truthfully as I could manage, most questions were kindly ok to ask, until one asked about my scars and hidden bruises. I did not talk after that.

Mr. D appointed me my old job as Head Counsellor. He said that I missed 8 years worth of leadership. Chiron disagreed with this arrangement but the wine god insisted upon it. So I lead cabin six to their bunks and after more questioning, they finally went to bed.

A light knock echoed the warm night. I got up disorientated, because of the tiredness, and open the door to see Chiron, in horse form, standing before me with a very concerned expression.

"Come with me Annabeth."

I walked, while the horse trotted, to the Big House, which was the same since the last time I'd been there. The wrap around porch was brightly lit by braziers and a spare chair was present. While Chiron shrunk back to his wheelchair, I sat down on the unoccupied seat.

Before he asked me where I went I fumed, "Don't ask me where I have been for the past 8 years!"

"No I wasn't going to ask that." He said calmly. "What I was going to ask was do you realize what is happening to you?"

I frowned deeply, as confusion swept my face. There was a lot of things that was happening to me such as feeling like I was being controlled by greater creatures than me (for example, the gods), but I wasn't ready to admit that. But what did he really mean?

"Well I guess... My mother has been ignoring me a lot lately." I decided to say.

"What I thought also." Chiron suspected. "Hmm... anything else?"

The Centaur's eyes peered at me with intense curiosity. It was like he was collecting my memories just by looking straight into my eyes and they burned like fire. I started to sweat buckets and my hands clenched, white knuckled, on my seat, as though I just met death. Since when could Chiron do that?

"I-I don't know." This must have been the only time where I could not trust Chiron. In my younger years, I could share everything with him, as I came to camp at a young age and saw him as a fatherly figure, but this time I couldn't. Every bit of my past was rushing into me that it made me keep to myself.

Chiron pursed his lips tightly. He didn't believe me.

"Is that all?" I asked, before he could speak. "Can I go back to my cabin?"

Chiron sighed heavily. "Yes you may."

I got up in a huff and stormed my way to bed.

#

"I better go." I explained to Chiron, who was eating his breakfast. "Personal stuff I need to sort out."

He nodded. "Come back again soon Annabeth."

I walked away. To make sure that I would memorise this place I scanned the horizon, taking in every detail. I caught the Centaur's eye's and they were scary. As if Athena was watching through Chiron's self, they were gray like storm's calculating me, warning me. My heart skipped a beat. So she wasn't ignoring me after all. Then it rained.

Campers squealed in surprise.

"My hair!"

"Now we can't play volleyball."

"MY BREAKFAST IS ALL WET."

"I've only _just_ put mascara on! It's not even waterproof!"

Normally, the magical borders would protect Camp Half Blood from torrential weather like this, but it didn't now. My mother must have been angry about something. Something that she didn't agree on.

Chiron shouted at the campers to head back inside the cabins. The rain poured so heavily that I'd never thought in a million years would it rain like today. There was a quick moment where I thought it would flood soon.

I did not move an inch. I allowed myself to get drenched. Little patters of liquid hit me with coldness and it ran down to my finger tips. It felt good against my skin, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from me. I smiled whilst my eyes were closed. I thought of Percy, drawing and reading. Then, twice as fast when the rain came, sunshine burst through the clouds, its sun rays shining out onto New York. The gray clouds flew out of sight and my smiled dropped. Those happy memories have faded away.

Unhappy, I walked out of camp with a glum expression on my face.

I showed up to the apartment, with strange emptiness. My home felt deserted: It was quiet, half of the home's stuff was gone and I felt lonely. It was an abnormal feeling, but also a happy one.

With a huge smile on my face, I fell on the couch. For once, in a very long time, I felt free.

* * *

**And that's chapter four...**

**Probably not my best chapter, sorry! I could have written more but I ran out of ideas. I do have a story line but have you ever been in that situation where you have a story line, but you don't know what to put in between the storyline to fill in the gaps? Yeah that's what I'm having to deal with. MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyone want to help me? Have you got any ideas for me?**

**ILike2Write: I don't think I'll mention what Aphrodite is doing, it's nothing really special and to be honest she's not the one who's being a pain.**

**ChildOfWisdom: HAHA, thanks for an awesome review! You are a very creative writer yourself.**

**curiousityisn'tcurious: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter**

**xoxOVERLOADxox: sorry for the long delay :(**

**crazy girl609: Yep she does**

**pjoperson: thanks**

**KristenNicholee: I've updated now! **

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW! **

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	5. A Drive By to Annabeth's

**Quick AN: If you have read any stories that you find unique and and interesting with no grammar mistakes on Fanfiction, please PM me. I'd like to know! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Percy**

"So who was she? Just a girlfriend for a week thing or a girl to impress your friends with?" Evie asked, while we were sorting out the finishing touches for our wedding.

I pulled a face. "What sort of question is that?"

"You're not answering my question."

Because mine and Evie's wedding was in a couple of months, preparations for it was manic. Evie wanted every little piece of our special day to be completely spotless and in order, so tonight, she demanded to use this night wisely to finish it all off. It only took about half an hour for my stomach to start rumbling in the far distance, as Evie took no notice of it, and two hours later, we were still not finished with the wedding plans that she had organized.

"Seriously Evie, can we eat now?" I complained. My stomach had rumbled again and this time, my stomach was aching.

"You're still not answering my question!" Said Evie, in a snappy voice.

"Why do you want to know? We dated a long time ago, it doesn't matter now..." At this point she gave me a death glare. I sighed. "Alright, we met at this camp place and after going through a lot together and knowing each other, we dated."

"So... " Evie questioned slowly, "how did you break up?"

"We- I mean she- no. She left. Look, can we just drop this now?" I pleaded, my face going totally red.

"Left?" One of her eyebrows went up.

"Yes left! I'm going to cook something now. Can we deal with this later?"

I roamed to the kitchen and picked out anything I fancied out of the shelf. I turned up the stove, and cooked. Once it was ready to eat, and without bothering to pull out a plate, I ate straight from the cooking pan and my stomach eased.

"Did you cook some for me?" Evie entered the kitchen.

"Yeah." I scooped food onto her plate.

She smiled. "I'll wait for you on the balcony."

I murmured a 'yes'.

All of a sudden, a little tune rang to my ears. Then it stopped.

"Percy, it's Thalia on the phone. She wants to talk to you!" Evie shouted from the balcony.

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Percy, you know Annabeth's back right?" She got straight to the point. Never a 'hello' or 'how are you?'. Typical.

"Yes..." I answered. "I saw her a couple of hours ago."

"Oh right." Thalia said sadly. "Well I was thinking we should meet up with her tomorrow, she sounded really upset when I spoke to her just now."

"Why would she be upset?" I asked, perplexed. I recalled back to when Annabeth visited here. She seemed pretty keen to be nice to Evie. Not.

"Don't know. Well, I'm seeing her and Taylor tomorrow if you want to come."

"Yeah I will. It will get me out of wedding organizing." I agreed with relief.

#

"OI, GET IN THE CAR!" She shouted from her car, surprisingly overpowering Green Day music which was blaring so loud that my ears were ringing.

Thalia. When I think about her, the first thing I imagine is her spiky, black and piercing blue eyes with her frightening shield, Aegis.

Today she was wearing her usual 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt and severely ripped skinny jeans with a pair of sunglasses, looking like a FBI goth.

Even though she was still fifteen, and forever fifteen because her oath to the Hunters, Thalia managed to get a learning permit. Apollo insisted that he'd teach Thalia to drive, in a red Maserati, and of course Artemis wasn't happy about that. But there was no way to dissuade Apollo, so Artemis gave up. Then the next day came Thalia's driving test and she passed (Apollo was incognito as the examiner).

Moving on, I got into her black BMW X5 and we headed off.

"You got her address?" I asked Thalia.

"Right here, Seaweed Brain." She casually stuck her two fingers up and between them was a piece of paper with writing on it.

I screwed up my face, thinking back when Annabeth suddenly called me by my old nick name at Starbucks. "Don't call me 'Seaweed Brain'."

"Annabeth's allowed to!"

"You're not exactly Annabeth are you?" I shot back. I smirked. That shut her up.

We didn't talk for the remainder of the journey, which suited us just fine. It was companionable silence, until Thalia switched on the radio.

"Oh thank the gods the Green Day music is off." I muttered to myself.

I glanced outside. I didn't realise until now, that the sky was cloudless. The sun was shining out beautifully onto New York. The heat was starting to get to me and the car honks and the constant chatter from the streets stirred. But that didn't matter. It was a glorious day and I didn't want the heat to ruin it. I was going to see Annabeth again and that was all I cared about.

The radio presenter rambled on about something to do with UFO sightings. Like there's such a thing. I placed my elbow on the window and ran my hand through my hair and left it there.

"Woah!" My elbow unexpectedly fell off the window as Thalia rolled it down.

"Oops." She mouthed, sarcastically. "Oh I love this sing!"

Thalia turned up the radio as loud as possible, with the song _'Drive By'_ by Train playing on the radio.

I groaned loudly.

These types of songs were the songs that Thalia would happily avoid. Of course, she enjoys music from the likes of Green Day and My Chemical Romance. But _Drive By_ seems to be an exception.

_" 'On the other side of the street I knew,_

_Stood a girl that look like you...' "_

"Please Thalia, could you not sing that loudly?" I asked, cringing. "People would think we're crazy. Well, not 'we', I mean you..."

She ignored me.

Then she simply said. "Well if they are going to take the mick out of me, then I'll curse them!"

While she was continuing to sing the lyrics, I sunk right down so no one from the public could see me.

_" 'Oh that one night,_

_was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_

_Oh I was over-whelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Cause I really fell for you... ' "_

I shut my ears, but yet I could still here her. I was living an nightmare. She literally shouted it.

_" ' OH I SWEAR TO YOU _

_I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU_

_THIS IS NOT A DRIVE BY _

_JUST A SHY GUY LOOKING FOR A TWO PLY_

_HEFTY BAG TO HOLD MY LOVE...' "_

Please save me, please save me... Why oh, why did she have to do this? What was with her?

Having enough of Thalia's erratic and abnormal behaviour, I sat up and reached toward the button, and how it got there, I had no idea; there was a car right in front of us, driving straight at us and Thalia had not noticed.

"THALIA!" I lunged at the steering wheel and twisted it toward me. A honk came from the car that we were about to hit, also swearing at us. We swerved to the correct lane, almost hitting the car in front and Thalia kept on singing.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" I yelled at the driver like I was her father.

"Chill Percy! I hadn't had this much fun in ages." Unbelievably, my friend smiled.

"We could have died. Don't you care?" I fumed.

"No not really." Thalia drove on, still singing her heart out.

Extremely annoyed, I sulked with my arms crossed. I couldn't believe that Thalia would act like this. First, she didn't like songs like these and second, because she's lieutenant of the Hunt, she normally acts way older than fifteen and often becomes very serious and responsible. Currently, she was not and it scared me.

To my annoyance, the song continued to play. I hated the song more and more (silently wishing Train didn't exist), yet the song was pretty... well catchy. I willed myself not to get tempted to sing along with Thalia. I remembered that I was mad at her for almost getting us killed and leaving Annabeth behind. She would wonder where we would be.

Don't Percy, don't. Just don't.

My knee started to twitch.

Think about the wedding and flowers.

My fingers were tapping to the beat.

Marrying Evie...

Then I gave up.

_" ' OH I SWEAR TO YOU _

_I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU_

_THIS IS NOT A DRIVE BY_

_JUST A SHY GUY LOOKING FOR A TWO PLY_

_HEFTY BAG TO HOLD MY LOVE_

_WHEN YOU MOVE ME EVERYTHING IS GROOVY_

_THEY DON'T LIKE IT SUE ME_

_EITHER WAY YOU DO ME_

_OH I SWEAR TO YOU _

_I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU _

_THIS IS NOT A DRIVE BY...'"_

Believe it or not, I actually sang, which I never do if I can help it. Even Thalia stopped singing, to she check if I was really singing with her. Once she was satisfied of what she saw, Thalia drove on, with a massive smile on her face. It was as if a party was raging here and a lot of people thought we were nuts, but I didn't care. It was a thing where I didn't care what I was doing, now I see why Thalia hadn't given a thought if we had died: we were having fun and freedom.

We stopped at a red traffic light. The song had ended and we were laughing our heads off. The guy driving next to us, who was big and had a bald head, said, "Oi, stop singing and turn it down."

It was hypocritical I guess. His car radio was turned up as loud as ours and the other passengers were most probably drunk and singing their pitiful hearts out.

As Thalia promised before, she responded back. "Curse you!"

"Oh, don't be like!" The other driver laughed, mockingly. His eyes glistened with glee. "Here, come to our place tonight. Here's my number. Call me maybe?"

The guy passed the piece of paper to a very surprised Thalia. She took it off him and there was a mini explosion.

The next thing I saw was paper burning down.

Smiling with false sweetness, Thalia said, "Thanks, but no thanks."

She floored the car, both of us leaving the weirdo behind a green light.

#

Before I knocked on the door to Annabeth's rented apartment, Thalia caught my arm.

I frowned. "What?"

She looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about the way I was driving back there. I shouldn't have and I would have cared if we both died- I _do _care. What I did was what my mother would have done. So... do you forgive me?"

Never in my life have I seen Thalia like this. Sure, she would eventually apologize for stuff that's she's done wrong, but looking seriously guilty about it? Now that's a first. It must be because she reminded herself how Ms Grace would have been like; her mom wasn't the best mother to her children and she often drank alcohol, which resulted her into a car crash.

"Nah, it's fine. You're forgiven, Pinecone Face."

Pain shot through my arm.

"Ow, thanks Thalia."

"You're welcome."

I knocked on the door. We waited. I knocked on the door again. No answer.

I was certain that there were at least two other people inside, as I could hear voices. They were both female. If they were inside, why weren't they opening the door? Were they trying to avoid us? Have me and Thalia got the wrong person?

We looked at each other. Thalia was just as confused as I was.

"Thalia, have you got the right address?" I whispered worryingly.

"Yes! Look," She pulled out the piece of paper. "The door says number 23, so does the door. The street says the exact same as the one on here. Annabeth open up it's us."

"Look, give me your phone, I'll call Annabeth."

Whilst Thalia banged on the door further, she give me her cellphone. I searched for Annabeth's phone number and it started calling.

After several minutes of impatience, Annabeth _finally _opened the door, looking extremely pale as if she saw the most scariest monster alive.

Standing behind Annabeth was a goddess, who radiated light with an owl perched on her shoulder. She had straight black her, with gold hair garments, and her eyes were just like Annabeth's: Stormy gray but a thousand times intense, staring at me like she wanted to kill me.

Athena was here.

* * *

**And that's chapter five...**

**Well that was a really fun chapter to write. Very enjoyable. Sorry if Thalia was OOC, but I made her more like herself when she apologised. I would like to thank Train for "Drive By" and for the brilliant timing when I was listening to it and writing this chapter otherwise I would have had a major writer's block. **

**And why the heck is Athena here? Another thing, I would like a picture cover for this story so if anyone sees one from google, please send me the link by PM ing me. **

**L0llyp0p: Thank you**

**3 words Fab U Lous: Sorry for missing the dots but i swear ****they never come up when i update. Anyway, WOW your review made me laugh! Thanks for the storyline idea, but I got one now which is similar to yours, but thanks anyway. Hopefully your questions will be answered as the story goes on. **

**olympusgirl12: thanks**

**kiatwinklestar: you'll find out next chapter  
**

**curiosityisn'tcurious: Sorry for the long delay, I just couldn't be bothered to write for a moment, then I started to write slowly then I updated! **

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**-The Innocent Little Human**


	6. AN Sorry

**Hi!**

**Ok, I'm sure some people want to murder me or have even forgotten who I am because I haven't update for so long.**

**I know every fanfiction writer says this when they haven't updated in a long time: 'Sorry, I've been busy with exams', 'I've had writers block'... etc. Well for me it's been slightly like that.**

**Ever since I started my GCSE's, I've kinda dedicated my life to it, since it will tell employers how amazing I am haha, especially when you pick Textiles as one of your option (Hint: Textiles is such a pain in the bum, if your in Year 9 and in England, I suggest you don't pick this as your options). **

**With GCSE's going on till I'm 16, and possibly will go onto A-Levels, I doubt I will ever write again and I'm sorry. **

**However, I do have a plan! Because I have never, ever finished a story on Fanfiction, I know I am a shame to the community, I am willing to give up my stories to someone who is will finish it. If you know anyone who is willing to finish my two stories, or at least one of them, please let me know by PMing me. I will still be around to read your messages. I will be so grateful if you or any other person on FF will take this idea on. **

**And lastly, I thank everyone who has read and supported the stories I made here, no matter how many grammar mistakes I made or how utterly rubbish they were, I love you all :D **

**-The Innocent Little Human**


End file.
